


Sir, yes, Sir!

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Slapping, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hair-pulling, Here not so much, Holoforms (Transformers), I checked underage since I think in some countries this would count?, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Roughness, Safewords, Slapping, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 20 - hairpullingSomemech told Mikaela about Holomatter Avatars and what they are capable of... she is now exploring these capabilities with Ironhide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is fully new terrain for me. I did my research of hard light holograms aka holomatter on TF Wiki. They can do a lot actually. This might get a sequel. Might. And then it's like when I am through with this month at feel less scared to write Xeno.

Ironhide stood still for a few more seconds before he dared to open his eyes. Even with this being the third time that he did _this_, it still felt strange. Especially since he was now able to see himself, his real self. The dark Topkick just stood there, parked on the cooling asphalt, unmoving and still, like any other _car_.

He turned away and started to move, roll his broad shoulders walk a little and get accustomed to his holomatter form again. From behind him he heard the door of his altmode open and close, then some shuffling. "Are you going to spend the entire evening flexing out in the open? I mean, the view is _hot_, but I rather feel you all over me than watch you..." 

The dark haired female leaned against the now closed door, her blue eyes meeting his challenging, chin raised, posture full of confidence. Above all was an aura of mischief and temptation. Of course this whole _encounter_ had been her idea. When she proposed it first he had just laughed it off but after she persuade him one evening after a couple cubes of highgrade he had agreed. He still didn't know who had told her about their ability to project hard light avatars that let them operate on a scale their frames couldn't. *** 

"Just gettin used to this form again" his voice was close enough to the original, only missed the depth it got in his real, bigger frame, and the metallic reverberation. Mikaela just snorted. "You spend the last two evenings with 'getting used' to your body. Which is, by the way, smoking hot. So move your well-formed ass over here, _now_" she ordered feisty. 

That got the tall 'man' moving in big, slow strides, equaling a predator who was going to jump its prey at any second “Oh interesting… care to tell me since when are_ you_ are the one in charge, giving _me_ commands, punk?" His voice took a dangerous pitch, sky blue eyes darkening with anything but innocent intentions. Mikaela's smirk just grew as she felt for the topkicks rear door handle, his voice alone gave her goosebumps, though.

The very second Ironhide made a move for her, she tore the Topkick’s door open and jumped on the backseats. It wasn't a problem for the weapon specialist to stop the door from colliding with his face and get in behind her as well. He did use the past two nights to learn how to move better in this form after all. He’d also remotely controlled his door a bit as well, even out of his frame it was still his. And while it was not easy to operate two forms at once, it was possible.

The space inside was narrow with the two of them inside, but pushing Mikaela's body flat beneath his, was a pretty effective way to clear more space for him to move and at the same time keep her from moving too much, too. The girl flailed uselessly, not getting the heavier form off her back. She still fought with all she had, kicking and clawing at the man, both of them knowing that she could inflict pain but do no real damage. Only as Ironhide grabbed a fist full of her long, dark hair and pulled, she stopped her struggling. "Damn, you got better at handling your fake body fast" she hissed out between gritted teeth. 

"Teaching a brat like you manners is a great motivation" Ironhide rumbled before he leaned down to whisper in a low voice: "The safeword is _Samuel_as you requested, say it and I'll stop immediately, if you are unsure about this and rather not start at all tell me now..." he let his words sink in for a few seconds, as Mikaela simply started her futile struggling again Ironhide chuckled amused. "Looks like you _really_ need that lesson then" he turned his hand around once, pulling the dark hair tighter around it, drawing a small yelp from Mikaela.

He then pushed the lower arm holding her long hair on her back, effectively pinning her down with it, while scooting down her slim body. She wore nothing but a loose cropped shirt and a short blue jeans skirt... And no undergarments, Ironhide realized as he let his free hand slide under the skirt. His blunt fingers slid directly over her firm cheeks down to her soft, warm folds. She squirmed underneath him and he hesitated. This little affair was wrong because of so many reasons... if Prime or anyone else was to get behind this... No. He decided to take the risk and she did so too, no backing out now. The danger of getting caught was making this even more exciting.

With newfound determination he pushed two of his fingers between the lips, just to be greeted by her hot wetness. Mikaela moved, not away but into the touch, angling her hips as much as she could to get his fingers to touch more of her. "Oh please 'Hide... I've been bad... running around like this fully unashamed to show myself. Why don't you show me how risky that is... gimme an example of what could happen if some would take advantage of me..." her voice was sultry and did things Ironhide’s body he could not hide behind a closed panel in this form. His erections made the jeans he ‘wore’ painfully tight around his crotch and getting it out of the way, sinking it in was more than tempting. No, not yet. He had more self-control than that. 

"I decide what you get and when, got that, rookie?!" He barked giving her hair another hard pull to underline his words. "Ah..y-yes" he growled dangerously "That's YES SIR to you" he pulled again. "Yes, SIR" she echoed, biting down on her bottom lip. 

"Better... Now, I will take my weight off you. The only thing you are allowed to do, is spread your legs..." Mikaela tried to nod only to get a warning tug "Yes, sir" a sly grin stretched on Ironhide’s face as he slowly got off her, now kneeling right above the brunette. Just as told she spread her legs trying to rub herself against his intruding fingers. "He removed the hand and without a warning propped the skirt up and slapped her across cheeks.

Mikaela cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain and Ironhide gave her a second to consider if this was what she wanted or not. As nothing came he leered down at his clearly visible red handprint gracing her backside now. "Whenever you disobey I'll make you regret it. You take what I give, not a touch more. Got it?" "Yes sir" she whispered, clearly pouting. He raised his hand dangerously, ready for another hit. "Yes, SIR!"

Ironhide chuckled. "A fast learner, huh? Well... where were we..." his free hand went down again, feeling her up for a second time. _This_ was worth each and every risk. The weapon specialist decided, already contemplating what he would do with her,_to her_, to make the most of this night.

For now, he decided to grand her at least some pleasure, pushing his fingers through her folds until he reached her clit. Luckily human and cybertronian bodies did have enough similarities when it came to please, so he knew damn well, what circling the small nub would do to his girl. “Oh, god yes…” her voice was already trembling, while her clitoris twitched underneath his finger.” The desig- name is Ironhide, I’ll let it slide this one time, but anything else will get you punished.” He threated, meaning it. Hoping it would happen, but then, the night was still young, and there were enough ways to make it impossible for Mikaela to do everything right...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter where I am not shy about stuff anymore... it has nothing to do with Kinktober or the Hairpulling Prompt, same to the third that will follow...
> 
> This.... is shameless self-indulgent smut.

Ironhide stopped manipulating Mikaela's clitoris but only to dip two thick fingers between the slick folds, right inside her wet, warmth. 

"Damn, your pussy is more than ready to be stretched good" he growled, scissoring his fingers. He knew that it would pretty much feel like the real deal when he would fuck her with his holomatter form, once way back someone with a scientific background had explained to him and other soldier the whys and hows but it had been a very boring presentation and he had forgotten most about it.

He still knew how to do it and how to fine-tune the holomatter projection to make the experience as realistic as possible. To _feel_ Mikaela's silky hair in his hand, the soft, slick tissue of her insides.

But deep down the Weapon Specialist could not shake the thought of having her for real. Stretching her beyond what was possible with his rock hard spike. From what he pictured in his mind, it looked wonderfully wicked. The logical part of his processor knew that it was impossible, he'd done more than one calculation on that. So this had to be it.

"Hmm please Sir, I'll be good, Sir!" Mikaela begged, voice shaky. "Oh will you? Let's see how up to the point you can follow orders then. Be attentive… I'll let go of your hair. You will stay down, only raising that sweet ass of yours. Your hands will stay where they are… oh and this-" he grabbed the cut out collar of her thin crop top "- needs to go" with a single strong motion he tore the flimsy fabric up, causing it to uselessly slide down Mikaela's shoulders. 

"I liked that one!" She protested just to cry out a second later. Ironhide had pulled his fingers out and used his now free hand to slap her over her still exposed ass. "You better say sorry for talking out of line, punk!" he ordered, fingers trailing the tender, burning skin where his hand had left a mark again. 

"Sir… sorry, Sir" Ironhide chuckled darkly and patted the girl's cheaks "Where were we… right" He only now let go of the females hair but couldn't resist the urge to let his fingers run the long, dark strands, enjoying the alien texture for another second before he went back on track.

He firmly pressed Mikaela's head into his rear seat. From there his broad hands travelled down the soft body, stroking along the spine and up again, just to dip to the woman's front, tentatively grabbing her breasts, grip firm but not yet squeezing. He'd done his homework the past days and read up what was okay and what not, education never hurt when it came down to such sensitive things like tiny human bodies. Sure they had a safeword but he rather didn't have his favourite human use it and just enjoy their first and hopefully not last night together. 

Ironhide ended the exploration of the soft breasts ,giving one of the errected nipples a light pinch. Afterwards his hand went up her front until it reached her groin, fingers pushing between the slick folds again, not yet touching her clit. For a moment it seemed like Mikaela was about to move against his fingers, to get some more friction, but stilled faster than Ironhide could act on it.

Shame. He would have loved to punish her again. But with her behaving now, he would be able to reward her instead and that was something he would like as well. "I gonna fuck you now, as much and as hard as I wish. You are going to take what you get. If I am satisfied I'll touch you and let you overload as well" Ironhide explained with a low voice, aroused enough to not even notice his little slip up. He waited a moment and as nothing came from the brunette he snarled and brought his other hand down her ass. _"Sir, yes, SIR"_ came after a little whimper.

Without wasting another word or anymore time the Weapon Specialist let the pants of his holomatter body disappear and lined himself up. Primus, he hadn't been this nervous and excited at the same time since his very first interface… at least he was positive that he was way more experienced right now and won't overload right after thrusting in… _Nor the time or place to think about that_. He chided himself and focused back on the current situation. With the hand around her body and at her pussy he spread her folds open before pushing his dick slowly into the thight heat.

He moaned and swore lowly at the strange but similar sensation. It was strange how the general feel was close enough to a traditional cybertronian interfacing, but at the same time all the details were off. The temperature within her, the texture and firm softness of her insides and the way her vulva flexed around his length. It was better than he ever imagined. How was he supposed to ever fully enjoy another mech again after _this_ enticing experience?

Mikaela underneath him breathed a unsteady moan as well. "DAMN, 'Hide that's cheating… you made yourself so fucking huge…fuck!" He didn't care to punish her but got another wicked idea. "Just scaled down proportionately from what I usually pack…" He whispered, firmly pressing his front against her butt, now fully hilted. "But since you are already talking... how about you keep it up? Indeed, I want to hear that sweet voice of yours all fuck long. Stop talking and I'll stop fucking. Got that?" Only a split second passed as a hurried "Sir, yes, Sir!" rang through the Topkick.

"Good… " Ironhide replied and started to pull out, just to slam himself back in, repeating the action again and again. "Oh, God, yes… ah there… like that 'Hide. Oh…!" Mikaela breathed, and mumbled between needy whines and muffled moans until her words didn't make much sense anymore, the same time Ironhide's speed picked up. One hand holding her hips firmly in place while the other was still on her pussy, two fingers working the females clit relentlessly.

He could feel his frame heat around them as he got closer to his climax, again, for a brief moment pitying that he couldn't give it to Mikaela for real, that he won't be able to fill her up with his transfluid until she overflowed. But as fast as the thought came, it went away again, replaced by the feeling of Mikaelas pussy clenching hard around his shaft. He continued to fuck her through her own climax, as his hit him hard enough to send him into reboot. What had the ultimate consequence that his holomatter body suddenly vanished into thin air. Without his strong hands on her hips Mikaela sunk down, still breathing hard from the act. 

"Ironhide?" The sweaty, spent woman called out after a minute of resting in silence, patting his closed door in front of her. "You there again?" She wanted to know while she wiped a stray strand of hair out of her face, stretching contently. It took another minute of her patience until the cybertronian around her started to rumble. "Looks like I sent you into very well deserved reboot, Big Guy. Guess it was worth getting used to your holomatter body the last few nights?" Mikaela chuckled, cuddling into the seats. 

"Absolutely. It was amazing girl. You felt indescribable, all of you. You seriously ruined me for mechs forever. I hope you're proud of that" his engines purred and she sat up, looking at her ripped shirt before she put it on backwards and knotted the the torn apart parts together in her front. Turning it into a makeshift bra. At least she wouldn't have to run around topless. "Indeed very proud, considering your kind has ruined me for human men long ago… especially certain Weapon Specialists... You owe me a shirt, though" 

They shared a laugh and Mikaela couldn't resist the urge to draw childish figures on the fogged window at her side. Contemplating. "Care if I stay the night?" She finally asked, not sure if that was an okay thing to do. But then, nothing of their nightly activities were really cleared by any human-alien interaction manual. "Sure thing, Mikaela" That way he would be able to enjoy her smell and presence even longer. 

"Great. Thanks" She said smiling up to no one in particular, looking a little longer at her drawings before she cuddled back down into Ironhide's seats. Deciding that the little _'Ironhide + Mikaela'_ scribble looked great as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything done to the poor Crop-Top is 100% possible... RIP


End file.
